Shhh, Just Come
by Spinning-In-Infinity
Summary: Two college boys given a moment of passion in an empty classroom. Based on two boys in my college class who me and my friends are convinced are secret lovers lol ;D


**Shhh, Just Come **

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I said I'd do it! Title is homage to Kirsty's arm. Also had to bend the rules of college a little, as I'm pretty sure there is NO WAY two boys having sex in a classroom during lunch would do unnoticed lol!_

"Stevie . . ."

Tom Goodair's voice was barely more than a whisper, pleading desperately with the older boy currently kneeling between his parted legs, his hands slowly working their way up Tom's thighs. He trembled as Stevie Sheppard's fingers brushed against the bulge growing in his jeans.

"Shhh," Steve said softly, pressing his eager lips against the bunched material, feeling a slight quiver beneath it. He smirked. Tom was always so responsive.

"Someone's gonna come in," Tom protested, giving a small gasp as Stevie slowly unzipped the fly of his jeans, his fingers sliding in to stroke the hardening length beneath his boxers.

"No they won't," Stevie assured him. There was already a wet spot developing on the material hugging Tom's growing erection, and he bent forwards to nuzzle it with his lips. "I locked the door. The key was still in there."

"But what if they come back?" Tom gave a tiny whimper as Stevie released his erection from its confines. "What about—?"

"Shhh," Stevie said again, raising his arm and pressing a finger to Tom's mouth. "It's okay. Lie back."

Tom obeyed, leaning back to prop himself up on his elbows against the table, his breath coming in anticipating gasps. He groaned – almost too loudly – when he felt the rush of wonderfully wet heat envelop him. He raised his head to look down past his stomach. The sight of Stevie's hot mouth moving up and down his length was almost enough to make him come then and there, but he forced himself to hold out – he wanted this to last as long as possible. These moments they shared together, stolen during lunch in empty classrooms or the toilets in the midst of lessons, were few and far between. He cherished every pleasure-filled minute of them.

"Ah! Ahh! Oh . . . fuck! Stevie!" He gripped a handful of Stevie's thick brown hair in his long fingers, bucking his hips up into his mouth, the tip of his member knocking the back of the other boy's throat. "I'm . . . I'm gonna . . .!"

"Not yet," Stevie pulled back from his lower and quickly got to his feet to undo his jeans, pushing them down past his hips, along with his boxers. His own manhood was only semi-hard, and Tom rose back up into a sitting position and took Stevie in his hands, running his fingers up and down his length a few times before flicking his tongue against the head. He savoured the taste of Stevie's essence, his tip already slightly wet with pre-come. Closing his eyes, he took the entire length of Stevie's cock into his mouth, making sure to slick it with saliva so it would be an easy entry. He took it so far back on his tongue that he gagged slightly, and he felt Stevie give a shudder and moan as his throat tightened around the head. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot just under the head, flicking it a few times until he felt Stevie's hands on his shoulders.

"I-I'm ready," he gasped, and Tom lay back against the table, spreading his slender legs and raising them to rest the crooks of his knees on Stevie's broad shoulders. He could feel the tip of the stockier boy's cock press against his entrance and his body began quivering in anticipation. He lived for these moments. All the sneaking around and lying and pretending – it was all worth it just for these moments.

"Ready?" Stevie asked, his own voice trembling in excitement. Tom nodded and closed his eyes against the initial pain that always welcomed Stevie's entry into his body. He gasped and automatically pushed his hips down to sheath himself totally on Stevie's manhood. He loved how it felt to have himself completely filled by Stevie – the boy he loved and lusted over more than any other person he'd ever known.

Stevie paused for a moment when he was fully inside Tom to allow him to adjust. Tom was so skinny and delicate-looking he always felt like he was penetrating him for the first time, every time. After a moment he began to rock his hips back and forth, feeling like he was in Heaven from the sensation of Tom's tight ring around his cock. He leaned forward and laid his palms flat against the table either side of Tom's head. Tom's thin, pointed face was contorted into an expression that Stevie now recognised as the transition from pain to the ultimate pleasure. He was rocking faster now, each thrust slightly harder than the last, encouraged by Tom's breathless gasps and moans from beneath him.

"Ahh!" Tom always sounded slightly younger than he was when he was crying out in pleasure. This was the true, raw side of Tom Goodair – the side that nobody but Stevie got to see. "Oh . . . Jesus! Fuck! Harder!"

Stevie was thrusting so hard now that the table was starting to shake, its legs grating against the rough carpet. The two boys were both moaning and grunting and gasping as both began to feel that build-up of energy and pleasure that could only come from this. Stevie suddenly pulled Tom into a sitting position – unhooking his legs from his shoulders – and lifted him up, staggering to the wall and pushing him against it. Tom wrapped his legs around Stevie's middle, locking his feet together at the small of Stevie's back and allowed himself to be pounded into the cold plaster.

"Ste-Stevie!" he gasped, his face screwed up with pleasure and concentration. "I'm come . . . coming . . ."

"I know," Stevie grunted, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting deep into his lover again. He had one hand weaved through Tom's spiked blond hair – damn from perspiration – and the other clasping Tom's, their fingers laced together.

"I . . . I . . ." Tom panted. "I won't . . . be able . . . keep quiet . . ."

"Yeah," Stevie said, leaning forward to plant a passionate kiss on his lover's soft lips. "It's okay . . ." he said, bring his mouth close to Tom's ear. "I love you, Tom . . . _just come_."

"Ahh! I . . . love . . . ahhh!" Tom's back arched, his stomach pressed against Stevie's as Stevie's buried himself deep within Tom, warm fluid spurting from his member deep into the body of the boy he loved so damn much. Tom's own ejaculation followed not soon after, the white, gel-like substance splashing against his chest and the wall behind. Stevie bent his head to lap up the come with his tongue, swallowing every drop, wanting to savour as much of Tom as he could before they had to go back to pretending everything was normal.

Stevie laid Tom gently down on the table again, pulling out of Tom's still contracting ass, come oozing from his hole. They'd have to do a bit of cleaning before facing the rest of the class, but for the moment all he could do was pant and press his lips against the nape of Tom's neck, careful not to make any marks that might have to be explained later. For a minute, his thoughts wandered to Kate, Kirsty, Sophie, Jinty and Kat. They were constantly joking – at least, he _thought_ they were joking – about he and Tom being secret lovers. He smirked at the thought of their faces if they knew how right they were.

Tom wrapped his arms around Stevie's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. "I love you," he mumbled, kissing Stevie's cheek in a kiss so sweet and chaste Stevie thought his heart would burst.

"Always," he replied, closing his eyes and revelling in this moment, right now, in the arms of the boy he loved.


End file.
